


Housewarming Present

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Life Worthwhile [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2018, F/M, cats of makati, enjonine - Freeform, prompt 3 night, sick day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: In which Enjolras brings home a new roommate





	Housewarming Present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt 3 for Enjonine week: Night.

**Housewarming Present**

 “You sure that right now is the time to bring home a cat?”

“It’s my way of ascertaining that it is alive.”

Combeferre clucked his tongue as he lengthened his stride to keep up with his friend. “Well if it helps your mental health, I cannot complain,” he remarked sagely. “Are you bringing Schrodinger to the vet?”

“Bahorel brought him last month; next appointment is in August,” Enjolras replied, adjusting his hold on a pet carrier. He glanced at his watch, which showed the time to be just past 5 in the afternoon. ‘ _At least it’s still light out; there’s no finding that cat after dark,’_ he thought as he and Combeferre reached the athletic park.

Almost as soon as they entered, five cats sprang out of the bushes and rushed up to them, meowing and rubbing themselves on pant legs. “Hey, hey be careful guys, you’re going to trip us up!” Combeferre laughed as he set down his backpack on a bench and brought out a large can of cat food.  “I don’t see your cat here.”

“He’s not _my_ cat exactly,” Enjolras pointed out as he surveyed the area for a familiar black shape. He set down the pet carrier on a path and reached into his pocket for a bag of kibble. As he did so, a loud meow sounded from high above. ‘ _Seriously?!’_ Enjolras thought as he looked up and around only to see Schrodinger perched in a tree branch, eyeing him suspiciously.

Combeferre surveyed the situation and laughed, shaking his head. “We might have to call Feuilly; he’s the only one who can really talk the cats into coming down. Remember how he had to deal with Rousseau a few days ago?”

“He’s on night shift today,” Enjolras said as he tossed some kibble under the tree. He stepped back a few paces to allow the cat to climb down the tree and inspect the food at leisure. As the cat continued to eat, Enjolras took the rest of the food in his pocket and put it in the carrier. “Come on, come and get it,” he whispered.

Combeferre looked up from where he was feeding several other large felines and two kittens. “I don’t think it works that way.”

“It should,” Enjolras insisted even as Schrodinger tipped the carrier over to spill out the kibble onto the ground. By now it was beginning to get dark and there was no telling if suddenly Schrodinger would dart into the shadows. ‘ _Here goes nothing,’_ Enjolras thought as he took a deep breath, scooped up Schrodinger and pushed the yowling cat into the carrier. He shut the door just in time to keep from getting scratched, and wiped his hands on his pants. “Everyone fed already?” he called to Combeferre.

“Yes, and I will pretend I did not see that,” Combeferre said mirthfully. He winced as Schrodinger began to yowl even louder inside the carrier. “Good luck getting him to your place.”

“Indeed.” Enjolras sighed as he picked up the carrier. Either way, thanks to the traffic, he would have to walk home via the back streets that night.

**

Fortunately for Enjolras, Schrodinger had mostly calmed down by the time they reached the former’s apartment. “Here you go, big guy,” Enjolras muttered as he set the cat carrier down on the living room floor and unlocked it. Almost immediately Schrodinger sprang out and made a beeline for a blanket covered lump on the sofa. Enjolras couldn’t help but smile at the surprised yell that ensued, followed by contented purring.

As he bent to remove his shoes, he felt a warm pair of arms around him as well as the comforting feel of a familiar heartbeat against his back. “Some housewarming present?” he quipped.

Eponine nodded before burying her nose in his golden hair and tightening her hug around him. “Didn’t think you would do that,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“Well even he needs a home,” Enjolras said as he turned to face her. He smiled with relief on seeing more color in her cheeks than when they had parted ways for the day. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better,” Eponine replied, pulling her tousled dark hair out of her face. “Have you had anything to eat yet? I meant to get up earlier to make soup, but I lost track of time.”

‘ _Well if she’s rambling this energetically, that’s a bit of an improvement,’_ Enjolras thought as he took her still rather too warm hand and kissed her fingers. “I think we should just order in.” 

She looked at him quizzically. “Someone is a bit lazy to cook?”

“Maybe.” He gathered her into his arms and felt her relax against him, giving him the impetus to carry her back to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her into his lap such that her head was nestled under his chin. Almost immediately Schrodinger ceased his inspection of the apartment and hopped up on the sofa, curling up right on both their feet.

Eponine sighed knowingly at this. “We’re stuck. Held down. By a _cat_.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “You mean your cat?”

“You’re the one who named him. And he answers to it. And you brought him home.”

Enjolras couldn’t help but hide his smirk in her hair. “Alright. You win this time, Ep.”

 


End file.
